


Now Ask Me Like You Mean It

by transcryptidone



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Polar (2019)
Genre: Alpha Duncan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Aiden, Bottom Will Graham, Breeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Impregnation, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Aiden, Omega Will Graham, Other, PWP, Pregnancy Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser, Top Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcryptidone/pseuds/transcryptidone
Summary: “Why wait?” Aiden insists. “Especially when I know you’re good for more than just the once.”“Aiden,”Duncan rasps and this time it’s rougher, closer to a growl.The ring of red in his eyes grows a little wider and even though Aiden can’t see it, he smiles,the minx. Will can’t help but smirk too. There’s always something so deeply satisfying about unraveling their mate, who is always so subdued and in control. That's what makes every renewal of their bond feel like an accomplishment.Aiden’s hands wander again, sliding down Duncan’s chest over the fabric of the sweater. “So,” he starts, taunting, pulling up the sweater with turns of his fingers so that Duncan might show his belly. “Give me something else to do.”Duncan stills Aiden’s hand again as he tilts his head to nuzzle his stubble-covered cheek against Aiden’s hair. Aiden huffs when the stubble catches on the curls and Duncan’s eyes settle slowly but surely on Will. “Maybe you should ask Will,” Duncan suggests. “And do it nicely. If you can.”
Relationships: Aiden (Blood and Chocolate)/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser, Aiden (Blood and Chocolate)/Will Graham, Aiden (Blood and Chocolate)/Will Graham/Duncan Vizla, Will Graham/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written to celebrate Bee leaving a toxic af work environment!!

The sight presented to him is one of polar opposites.  
  
There is a great big chair full and overflowing with a great big body that can do nothing else but command attention. Even as he slouches and holds his tumbler of bourbon lazily between pointer finger and thumb, the bulk of his body still makes his strength known. Though his eyes seem weighed down and shadowed with melancholy, he doesn’t blink once as he lifts the glass to his lips. He tips it to swallow down half of its contents and then lowers the glass again. Only the sliver of bright red that rings his pupils shows that he’s even noticed the trembling, sweat-damp Omega that looks to have collapsed on the floor at his feet.  
  
_“Alpha,”_ the pitiful thing whines, but the only answer the Omega gets is another long drink. _“Duncan,”_ he tries instead and earns himself a grunt of _Aiden_. He rubs his cheek against the rough, sturdy fabric at Duncan’s knee and complains, “I don’t know why you’re being so _cruel_. You _promised_ you would do it this time.”  
  
Duncan laughs just once. It’s a deep, rumbling noise and if Duncan were wearing anything other than his usual black sweater – _or nothing at all_ – then maybe the shake of his chest might be seen. The hand that’s not holding the glass falls to unruly hair that’s curled and mussed. His fingers smooth across those curls as he rasps, “It’s not time yet.”  
  
A hand travels from Duncan’s ankle around the turn of his knee and starts to creep up the muscle of his thigh. When he smiles up at Duncan, his teeth might glint in the moonlight. “Tell me to stop then.”  
  
That smile disappears with the sound of a whimper and furrow of a brow when Duncan's hand leaves his hair to take hold of his hand and stop it in its tracks. Duncan’s next drink drains his glass dry and it clunks against the wood of the table next to him, left to wait until it’s filled again. “You’ll get what’s coming to you,” Duncan states. “But we’ll wait until you’re in heat.”  
  
The scent of Aiden’s coming heat has been thickening in the air over the past several hours. With Aiden, it’s always easy to tell when pre-heat has kicked in. Where Will gets short and temperamental, Aiden alternates between lazy pliancy and being _bratty_. Will leans against the doorway with arms crossed and watches as Aiden almost _slides_ up and into Duncan’s lap, all loose muscles and demanding touch.  
  
Aiden sits sideways across Duncan’s lap and nuzzles his nose against the bite mark on the left side of Duncan’s throat. The ring of scars that matches Aiden’s teeth is fading, which means Will's matching set on the right side must be fading too. They will need to be renewed. There’s a scar that goes long and jagged along Duncan’s throat. It’s one of many that show Will and Aiden just how much their mate has survived.  
  
But survival instincts are short-sighted. They’re about living from one moment to the next. The matters of mating, bonding, and breeding only matter if you _live._ Their mate has lived through many possible deaths and he has mated twice over. The cost he paid for survival is that the bonds never fully _settle_ – something about scar tissue and blood supply and hormones. With so many scars decorating Duncan from head to toe, the bond bites are the _only_ scars that actually disappear.  
  
Aiden breathes in a lungful of their mate’s scent, which is also a fleeting thing. Duncan's scent usually easily smothered by the smell of cigarettes, but as they pull his rut closer and closer to the surface, they’ll be rewarded with more and more of that scent that has become synonymous with _home_ and _heat_.   
  
“Why wait?” Aiden insists strongly enough for Will to still manage to hear it even buried as it against Duncan’s neck. “Especially when I know you’re good for more than just the once.”  
  
_“Aiden,”_ Duncan rasps and this time it’s _rougher_ , closer to a _growl_.  
  
The ring of red in his eyes grows a little wider and even though Aiden can’t see it, he smiles, _the minx_. Will can’t help but smirk too. There’s always something so deeply satisfying about unraveling their mate, who is always so subdued and _in control_. That's what makes every renewal of their bond feel like an accomplishment.   
  
Aiden’s hands wander again, sliding down Duncan’s chest over the fabric of the sweater. “So,” he starts, taunting, pulling up the sweater with turns of his fingers so that Duncan might show his belly. “Give me something else to do.”  
  
Duncan stills Aiden’s hand again as he tilts his head to nuzzle his stubble-covered cheek against Aiden’s hair. Aiden huffs when the stubble catches on the curls and Duncan’s eyes settle slowly but surely on Will. “Maybe you should ask Will,” he suggests. “And do it nicely. If you can.”  
  
Aiden sighs with enough drama to seem like he might exhale pure _receptive Omega_ pheromones. When he turns his head, his cheeks are as bright pink as his lips. He licks across those lips as he raises a brow and says, _“Will?”_  
  
Will huffs, quick and sarcastic. “That’s the nicest you can do?”  
  
Aiden smirks and quips, “You know it’s not.”  
  
Duncan and Will both scoff. By now, they know this very well, maybe _too well_. It’s the same way Will knows that what he should do next is cross the room and grip his fingers in that unruly, untamable hair and give it a little _pull_. Both Duncan and Aiden watch him as he takes each step and Aiden’s eyes are half-gold by the time Will does give that _tug_. Aiden tips his head back and Will knows from the twist of his lips that he’s enjoying being able to get _somebody_ wound up.  
  
“Get back on the floor,” Will commands as he twists his grip a little harder.  
  
Aiden’s eyes glow brighter and he shows the edges of his sharp, little fangs as he says, “Make me.”  
  
Will’s jaw clenches and flexes and his eyes sting with gold too. His pre-heat hasn’t hit quite like Aiden’s has. He’s a little older and his body responds to the fluctuation in hormones in a way that’s a little less _recklessly enthusiastic_. Even so, the nerves in his fingers tingle with the satisfaction of being buried in soft hair and he has an _aching want_ to cover Aiden with his body skin-to-skin. When Duncan next pours himself a bourbon, his Omegas will be getting drunker and _drunker_ on each other.   
  
Will grabs at Aiden’s shirt the way Aiden had done to Duncan but Will doesn’t stop with teasing. He hikes it up high on Aiden’s chest to reveal the pink flush there too and the pink of his nipples – _so sensitive_. With Aiden’s shirt bunched up around his collarbone, Will presses a knee to the chair in between Duncan’s, leans a hand against the Alpha’s solid shoulder, and bends over to drag his tongue across one of Aiden’s little, pretty, pink nipples.   
  
Aiden gasps and grabs at Will’s hair too, though his grip doesn’t try to yank or pull but keeps Will _exactly_ where he is. Aiden's breathing is stilted as he struggles to catch his breath. Each inhale pushes his chest against Will’s lips, which seems to make him reluctant to ever actually exhale.  
  
When no matter how much Will licks or sucks there’s still not a single drop of milk to find, he hums and he resists Aiden’s hold as he pulls back. Will looks at Duncan as he raises his brows and laments, “Leaves something to be desired.” Aiden _whines_ and, when Will looks back down, Aiden might already have tears lining his eyelashes. Will simply hums again and asks him, “Now will you go?”  
  
“Yes,” Aiden pleads. _“Yes, Will.”_  
  
Will releases Aiden so that he can stumble his way off of Duncan’s lap. Aiden’s fingers fumble and shake as he removes his clothes without even having to be asked. Once all his clothes are gone, Aiden kneels in the nest facing away from them. He sinks low to press his chest against the layers of blanket and cushion as his scent declares he’s sunken one layer deeper into his heat. He's not _exactly_ where they’ll need him to be, but he's getting closer with every minute passing. Laid bare and _presenting,_ Aiden _trembles_ with a need as demanding as he is. He shivers when Duncan rasps, “Good boy.”  
  
Will gets a shiver up his spine too and the prickle of heat has Will happy to discard his own clothes. He strips away each item of clothing one at a time under the watchful gaze of their Alpha. Standing between Aiden and Duncan has his cock throbbing and hole nearly _dripping_ with slick. Aiden is already soaked by the time Will gets to him and his hole easily takes two fingers. Will smooths a hand down Aiden’s back to feel the softness of his skin and the curve in the arch of his back. He then pulls out his fingers and uses the slick to ease the stroke of his hand on his own cock.  
  
Aiden whines with want and Will watches his hole clench around nothing. Will has taken care of him since before Duncan came along and Aiden has always been so _needy_. Will is also familiar with the way his own heat licks up his spine and around his ribcage. He knows how it has him wanting to _touch_ and _be touched._ Will pushes into Aiden, aligning their bodies completely from head to toe. He tucks his knees inside of Aiden’s to encourage his thighs open wider, lays his chest against his back, and even interlaces their fingers. His breaths stutter out of him right by Aiden’s ear and he can hear how Aiden whimpers with those staccato, little noises.   
  
Aiden arches his back and pushes back with his hips even though Will’s hips are already pressed against his ass and his cock has pushed in as deep as he can go. Will groans at the desperate clench of Aiden’s hole.  
  
_“Alpha,”_ Aiden whines as he rubs his cheek fitfully against the blanket at the base of the nest.  
  
Will grunts and lifts his chest so he can gain leverage to pull back and slam his hips against Aiden’s ass. Aiden moans like he would when a damp washcloth is pressed to his fevered forehead. It eases the stinging and burning but doesn’t tame the source. Will can relate. He can feel himself burning up more and more along with Aiden as their biology is intended to encourage them. The next time Aiden’s hole clenches, Will’s does too. Will’s next thrust is jerky and stilted as the want to be filled tenses his muscles down into his thighs.  
  
“You’re being ungrateful even as you get more than I’ve got,” Will groans with a voice that’s gone hoarse and comes out through gritted teeth. “Filled up and still _whining_ for more.”  
  
Aiden keens and Will knows exactly what he wants. Aiden’s scent clouds the air, sweet and bitter. As the scent warms and strengthens, Will finds himself thinking again that it will pair perfectly with the scent of milk.  
  
“I know what you want,” Will continues, tipping his head back as sweat drips down the ring of scarring at his throat. There’s a heat pooling in his belly. It's not too dissimilar from the burn that would come with alcohol in Duncan’s glass and matches the welcoming warmth of Aiden’s hole. “You’ve gotten _greedier,_ obsessed with bigger and more and _a knot_.”  
  
_“Knot,”_ Aiden gasps as he nods his head, _“please.”_  
  
Even though Will has no chance to knot him, he only grunts and thrusts _harder_. Aiden’s moans sound out so fast and so freely that they might start to echo in Will’s skull. His eyes close to tame the dizziness that comes over him. When his head might loll, there’s a hand to grip in his hair and keep him upright, the press of lips in a kiss to keep him grounded, and the tickle of a mustache to make Will smile even in his haze.  
  
That smile quickly turns into a wet hiss when wide, sturdy fingers press against his hole and then _in_. The touch is just as perfunctory as Will had done for Aiden – nothing more than checking he’s wet and open and then using him for the slick. Duncan presses his fingers and pulls them out again, taking more and more slick until he’s satisfied.  
  
Without Duncan’s hand in his hair to hold him up, Will’s neck droops as surges of his own heat make his bones feel like jelly. Both Omegas whimper when Duncan’s hands pull back on Will’s hips enough to have him pulling out. The touch of Duncan’s fingers against Will’s cock makes him whine in a way that he might think comes from Aiden if he didn’t feel how the sound tears itself from his own throat. Duncan guides his cock to push into something warm and wet but with his own slick and not Aiden’s. It's the silicone sleeve that makes Will’s Omega cock more like an Alpha’s - longer, wider, bulging at the base like the start of a knot.  
  
Duncan hums when he’s made sure it’s securely wrapped around Will’s cock and then guides Will to press against Aiden’s hole again. It’s Duncan’s touch that has him pressing in again. Aiden’s sigh this time comes out a little more satisfied and Will’s muscles tense as what had him lax and lolling now prepares him to strike. His pace turns more brutal as the sleeve around his cock grips _so good_ and emboldens him to spread Aiden open wider.  
  
“Is it good enough for you yet, Aiden?” Will taunts through teeth that feel particularly sharp and pointed. “Have you been so thoroughly put under the spell of an Alpha’s cock? Didn’t I teach you better than that?”  
  
When Duncan hums again, the sound might shake Will to his core. He hears the rumble as much as he feels it when Duncan says, “Making fun of your brother. That’s not very nice.” Will can then feel Duncan press the head of his cock against his wet hole and Duncan’s next words come as a whisper against his ear, “Maybe you should get what’s coming to you too.”  
  
When Will next thrusts into Aiden, he feels Duncan’s thrust sink in _deep_. Will seems to go from empty to unbearably, _gloriously_ filled in the blink of an eye. Pinned between Alpha and Omega, any shift of Will’s hips brings him surges of pleasure that compete and combine with each other. Movement forward strokes him through the sleeve and movement backward presses another deep stroke into him until Will’s hips lose all coordination and nearly stutter to a stop.  
  
“Keep going,” Duncan tells him and when Will follows his command with another strong thrust of his hips, Duncan praises him, “That’s a good boy.”  
  
As his pleasure builds and his heat burns him from the inside out, Will starts to _blur_. His own heat rages and roars. He feels Aiden’s desperation for the spill of an Alpha and the determination of an Alpha _nearly_ ready to give. Will’s cock throbs with each resonant grunt in his ear. He’ll spill when his Alpha does.  
  
But Aiden always comes first.  
  
Aiden releases one last round of stuttering whimpers as a wave of pleasure takes him under. When Will and Duncan follow soon after, Aiden doesn’t get the spill he was looking for as Will spills very little and it’s trapped in the sleeve; meanwhile, Duncan spills and spills and _spills_. With knot locked in deep, the seed has no were to go but to work its way as deep as it can – another battle for survival, this one intending to have a long-term reward.  
  
While Will only feels woozier and more boneless, without an Alpha’s seed Aiden’s heat won’t feel nearly as quenched. There are some aspects of Omega biology and instincts that won’t be calmed without the presence of something only Alphas can provide.  
  
_“Will,”_ Aiden taunts as he cranes his neck and his smirk returns. “How does it feel? Do you remember now just how _good_ it is?”  
  
Aiden doesn’t pull off, in fact he pushes back on Will’s overstimulated cock and _clenches_ just to get Will to shiver and tremble. Will then clenches around the knot that plugs him full and the instinctual flutter of his hole coaxes his Alpha to spill more seed.  
  
“Choking on your own words, are you?” Aiden teases when Will sputters and pants around the spit that fills his mouth with the want to _bite._  
  
Aiden makes him hiss a few more times before he takes mercy and lets Will pull out. When Aiden moves out from underneath him, Will finds himself slumped over and presenting much like Aiden had, but much less graceful. His drool soaks into the fabric beneath his cheek instead of soaking his mate’s throat to lick away blood.  
  
“Will got greedy,” Aiden murmurs somewhere above him. “Hardly seems fair that he misbehaves and earns himself your knot.”  
  
Duncan grunts as he spills just a bit more. “You’re both always misbehaving, little one,” Duncan murmurs. Will _feels_ more than he sees the way Duncan looms large above him. “You’ll have to be good if you want a baby in your belly too.”  
  
Aiden sighs as he says, “You _promised_ , _Alpha_.”  
  
“I did.”  
  
Will’s world focuses and fades, a blurring of the edges that has him only taking notice of the basest, purest pleasures. The heat in his belly settles for the moment as those parts of his biology and instincts get their satisfaction. His Alpha has bred him, given him the gift of seed and what will grow into a pup just like he promised.  
  
When Duncan can pull out, he does and Will rolls over to his side to nestle into the nest, which has started to smell like his Alpha descending into rut - providing, protecting, and presiding over the safety of their nest together. Duncan’s rut scent is like burning firewood with its crackle and smolder. Will knows – _because Aiden told him_ – that in heat Will’s scent is like marshmallow with a little bit of a char.  
  
Will blinks his eyes open, not recalling when he’d closed them. He hears moans and whimpers and doesn’t know if they come from Aiden’s lips or his own. With Aiden’s head turned to the side and pressed against the nest just like Will’s, he can see how Aiden’s lips are pinkened and parted as he's been positioned to present himself again. Will brushes a thumb over the pink that’s prettied Aiden's cheeks.  
  
“Duncan’s giving us our pups,” Will says as he wriggles over to press his forehead against Aiden's and touch together the tips of their noses. “We’ll have them together.”  
  
Will’s hole clenches and flutters when he hears Duncan grunting. Will knows the sound of his rut – a sense memory that will never fade and has always been well worth the wait. Will reaches his other hand down to press his fingers against his hole and discourage any seed from slipping out now that he’s missing his plug.  
  
Aiden touches his hand to Will’s cheek just like Will’s done to him. He brushes his thumb against the flush in the same way and he whispers with no small amount of awe, “How _lucky_ we are to have such a wonderful mate.”  
  
Will might drift off into an exhausted sleep before Aiden gets what he’d been whining for from the start, but in his dreams, he might remember hearing Aiden’s whimpering _thank you, thank you, thank you._ If Will had been awake enough to say it, he might do the same. He’ll make sure to express his gratitude with every press of his lips once he wakes again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to hear what y'all think!


	2. Chapter 2

Aiden hums as he rests his head back against the edge of the nest. His fingers move to stroke through Will’s hair over and over again. It’s almost hypnotic. He loses himself, sinking deeper and deeper into the plush of the nest, as Will finds his own rhythm in licking and sucking at Aiden’s nipple. Will pulls from him and Aiden is happy to give.   
  
They’ve been curled in the nest for a few hours now. Aiden’s body aches and his skin feels tacky with sweat from the heat of the rising sun and Will’s body warmth next to him. But Aiden is _always_ achy and _always_ overheated these days, so it’s all relative. They’ve finally given up on the stuffy constriction of wearing clothes and he can manage some aches and pains if it keeps Will close.   
  
It’s a challenge to still curl in together. They’ve each grown bigger and bigger and _bigger_. Will can’t as easily curl up behind him in the nest at night. Aiden can’t curl into his arms in the morning. If Will wants to press his nose to Aiden’s chest, then their bellies have to nearly stack on top of each other – Aiden’s above, Will’s below. They have to make themselves as flexible as they can and learn patience as their pups have grown.  
  
As if waking up as soon as Aiden thinks of them, the pups kick in their bellies, as seemingly in sync as their carriers are. They kick against each other through the stretched tight barrier of skin and muscle and Aiden is glad to feel it. Will carries two pups and so does Aiden, but no matter who they grow inside of, the babes should all know they are connected as siblings and kin.   
  
Will’s groan interrupts his lips’ rhythm when one pup kicks particularly hard. Will has had a harder time. Will had been nauseous from sun up to sun down while Aiden might have felt sick here or there. Will has been exhausted while, for the most part, Aiden’s only needed a nap from time to time. Will pumps and pumps until his nipples are sore and still gets very little for all the effort while Aiden seems constantly _overflowing_.   
  
Will winces again as one of his sensitive nipples brushes against Aiden’s belly, quickly followed by a shiver. Aiden tut-tuts at him and shifts the arm that’s gone tingly under Will’s head. He twirls his fingers through Will’s hair once more as he smiles and whispers, “You poor thing.”  
  
Aiden’s nipple falls from Will’s lips and the air feels cooler against the damp left behind. Will looks up from under his lashes and curls that have fallen loose and open on his forehead. His cheeks are pinker and his eyes seem bluer and Aiden loves him _more_.   
  
He drags a hand from Will’s hair to the stubble on his cheek and presses lightly against the dip of his cheek to direct him back down again. When Will returns his lips to where they had been and resumes his lazy suckling, Aiden’s sigh and whine come from relief. He hasn’t been able to get enough of being near his brother. It’s like an itch that only itches the more you scratch it – but much _nicer_. They touch each other day and night but never get their fill.   
  
He can hear the floorboards creaking upstairs as Duncan walks from one room to another and Aiden sighs in relief at that too. That’s another itch that never feels fully scratched. Even now, he can feel it _clawing_ at him, but the creaking of floorboards makes it better. Will and Duncan are protectors and providers; they just _are_. As there’s been more and more to protect and Will has been less and less able, _everyone’s_ instincts have gone _berserk_. Sometimes Will jolts upright – _as much as he can_ – even if it’s just Duncan entering the room.   
  
Aiden is just glad that today that’s not the case.  
  
Duncan comes in and brings with him ice water to keep them from withering away and shriveling up and chocolate to satisfy their growing sweet tooth. The nurse at their doctor’s office says it means the pups are more likely to be Omegas and whenever he says that Will – _empowered Omega extraordinaire_ – rolls his eyes as if just to prove his bitterness. All these months carrying their pups and he still hasn’t learned just how many ways an empowered Omega can be.   
  
“Hello there, little one,” Duncan murmurs as he kneels down by the edge of the nest and holds a glass of water up for Aiden to drink.   
  
They’ve gotten practice in how Duncan should tip the glass and how Aiden should tip his head. He takes a few good long swallows from it before Duncan tips it back again. One drop of condensation drips to splash against Aiden’s bare chest, sending a cascade of goosebumps and a shiver across his skin. Aiden laughs but not too hard so he won’t jostle his chest too much. He doesn’t want to disturb Will if he’s managed to drift to sleep.   
  
“I’m hardly _little_ anymore,” Aiden whispers as he smiles.  
  
Duncan’s laugh is quiet, but it’s there. He smooths his hand across Aiden’s hair as Aiden does the same to Will. “You’re always little to me.”  
  
Aiden extends his neck and tips up his chin and Duncan easily bends down to meet him. His mate follows him as Aiden tips his head back to laze more comfortably again. Duncan curls his fingers around the nape of Aiden’s neck and presses away any tension that could possibly remain. Aiden lets himself sink into bleary contentment just as Will has. He lets the motions of his mouth have the same entrancing quality.   
  
Aiden only takes his hand away from Will’s cheek to touch his fingers to where there should be red, raised scars at Duncan’s throat but instead there are only the faintest rise and faded color. Meanwhile, the cause for all Duncan’s heartache stands out as much as ever; Aiden brushes his fingers over that scar too.   
  
“Tonight’s the night,” he recalls.   
  
“Only if you’re able,” Duncan assures, setting the glass down to create yet another circle on the surface of table set near enough for Aiden to reach – not that he ever really finds himself in the situation where he would need to do so much as _reach_. Duncan turns back to him and the bags under his own eyes seem heavy as he rasps, “You’ve been tired.”  
  
Aiden laughs and the next place his hand goes is to rub against the huge swell of his belly. It’s gotten rounder and rounder, heavier and heavier until it seemed _impossible_ and then it _kept growing_. “It’s tiring making your pups for you,” Aiden says as he rubs against a foot or fist pressing out. His eyes drift over his mate's throat again as he remarks, “But it’s been too long already.”  
  
Duncan hums and looks down at Will. The affection he sees reflected in Duncan’s eyes is the same that Aiden feels.   
  
“Will would agree,” Aiden reminds him. Will hasn’t wanted to wait even _this long_ to renew their bonds. It doesn’t help with the upheaval of their instincts for their connection with their mate to seem to fade.   
  
Duncan hums again and rasps, “Let him be. For now.”  
  
Aiden nods. They can wait _just a little bit_ longer. “Why don’t you come here and have some too?”  
  
Duncan smiles ever so slightly. He reaches to pick up a chocolate with two fingers before he climbs into the nest. Aiden tips up his chin much like he did before and opens his mouth easily again to accept the chocolate as it’s pressed against his tongue. He hums as he savors the sweetness and smirks at his mate as Duncan settles into the nest next to him. He moves with much more ease than either Will or Aiden can these days. He’s always had a certain control over the movements of his body and that’s never been more important.   
  
Duncan’s hand joins Aiden’s on his belly and his lips join Will’s in draining Aiden dry. Will’s stubble scratches slightly, but not as much as Duncan’s does. Shivers cascade Aiden’s skin over and over as little prickles rub against his oversensitive skin. He won’t go into heat tonight, but he’s felt on the brink of it _for months_.   
  
He tries to contain his whines and whimpers and manages to quiet them enough for them to only come out as breathy sighs. He tips his neck back as far as he can go to keep the sound as far away from disturbing Will as possible. But, as Duncan’s calloused hands rub big, wide circles along his stretches skin, Aiden can’t hold in his moan no matter how he bites his lip. Duncan pulls back his mouth with one last long drag of his tongue and it pulls a damning whimper from so deep that it might just come from Aiden’s soul.  
  
“You have to keep quiet, little one,” Duncan murmurs.   
  
_“I’m trying,”_ Aiden whines, managing to keep it as low as a whisper.  
  
“Don’t you worry,” Duncan soothes, as he moved farther up in the nest. “I’ll help you.”   
  
Aiden doesn’t have to be told what to do – not _this_ time – and easily turns his neck to tilt his head the way he should. Duncan kisses him long and hard, the way he does when he feels like sharing his stillness and calm with the simple press of his lips. As Aiden closes his eyes, touch, smell, and taste come to the forefront of his senses. There’s the brush of Duncan’s mustache against his lip and the scent of his cigarettes, and then there’s the taste of what Aiden knows to be his own milk lingering on his mate’s tongue. When Aiden moans, Duncan swallows the sound.  
  
The weight of Duncan and Will’s bodies press against Aiden on either side. The pressure and enclosure within the reach of their arms is something akin to a nest within a nest. When Duncan allows Aiden enough time and space to sigh, Aiden might almost say he feels himself deflate – _almost_. He couldn’t ever describe himself as fully _deflated_ with the tight, round protrusion that is his belly. Growing rounder and extending further outward with each passing day, his belly sometimes feels like most of what he is – _just belly and some limbs.  
_  
Over the course of this pregnancy, he has discovered that there’s something deeply primal about his mate admiring his fertility and his own virility along with it. Duncan knocked up _both_ his Omegas and _both_ with twins, which might have been a norm for their ancestors but is an accomplishment now. When Aiden thinks of it, pride squeezes at his chest and his hole _gushes_ with slick.   
  
Duncan’s next kiss holds more passion and his fingers press harder against Aiden’s sensitive skin. A gasp is yanked from Aiden’s chest so hard that it jostles Will into a surly grumble. Will blinks his eyes open and when he tips his head up, he _already_ has a furrow to his brow.   
  
“How can you wake up already in a bad mood?” Aiden teases with a laugh, his voice feeling raw from noises held in and ones that refused to keep contained. “Why can’t you always be as sweet as you are when you’re nuzzling at my chest?”  
  
Will’s brow only furrows further.   
  
Aiden just laughs again and smirks. “It’s hard to be scary when you’re so full of pup and milk.”  
  
Will huffs a sarcastic sort of laugh as he rubs at his belly. He has the look in his eye that shows how he sometimes still struggles to believe it. Will and Aiden have both felt consumed by awe, but with two different flavors. Will touches his belly from top to bottom, around the curve, and across the underside as he says, “I won’t be knocked up forever.”  
  
Duncan hums. “We’ll see about that,” he states as he presses himself more firmly against Aiden’s body to reach over and scratch at the hair curling around the nape of Will’s neck.  
  
Aiden can just catch a hint of Duncan’s woodsy sort of scent. It holds the comfort of those creaking floorboards and the warmth of a fire during the holidays. He draws in what he can of that scent and still wants _more._ He nuzzles against his mate’s throat and murmurs, “Now that Will’s awake there’s no reason to wait any longer.”  
  
Duncan hums, nods, and then pushes himself up to kneeling in the nest. Aiden and Will watch as Duncan strips down with such efficiency and soon enough he’s made himself as bare as they are. They have become familiar with the sight of him, scars and all, but that doesn’t make it any less welcome.   
  
Will pushes up on one elbow and groans again as his sore, sensitive nipples brush against Aiden’s belly. Aiden might also feel Will’s hard cock against his thigh. While Will tries – and mostly fails – to give himself enough leverage to scoot up a bit in the nest, Aiden only whines and knows Duncan will offer all his strength. Aiden doesn’t need to move up very far – just sitting and leaning against the wall of the nest instead of lying back. Will groans as he struggles to do the same.   
  
When Duncan offers Will his strength next, Will accepts the help – that’s a recent and reluctant change. Will has wanted to do everything he usually does and has been resistant to accepting the help that Aiden has welcomed. Duncan has had to remind Will that just because the weight of his belly doesn’t sit quite as heavily on his body as Aiden’s does, that _doesn’t_ mean Will should be straining himself trying to do too much.  
  
Once Duncan’s provided his assistance, both Will and Aiden are sitting up against the wall of the nest side-by-side and skin-to-skin from the top of their shoulders to the bone of their ankle. They spread their legs in matching ways to allow Duncan the space to put one knee on either side of their pressed-together thighs. That lets him brace his hands just above their shoulders and get as close as he can.   
  
Duncan’s cock rubs against where his mates’ bellies press together. He groans as he approaches his rut; it’s different when they’re already pregnant. There’s no need to drive him wild with the need to breed, but rather embolden him to preside over his conquests. With Duncan’s next grunt he drops one hand down and, quickly thereafter, Will is _gasping._ Aiden knows from experience how Duncan’s fingers feel when they press in. He leans forward to press a kiss to Duncan’s cheek and Will’s whimper of pleasure is so pleasant in his ear.   
  
“Do you hear how desperate you’ve made him?” Aiden murmurs against the stubble on his mate’s cheek. “He’s _soaked_ just from carrying your pups.”  
  
There’s no need to keep quiet anymore and Will can moan without any concern for restraint. Aiden might think he could _hear_ how all their hearts pound harder and faster until they’ve merged into one thundering gallop.   
  
“Do you think he knew what he was getting into when he let you breed him?” Aiden muses as he reaches over to stroke across the great swell that juts outward from Will’s hips to his sternum. “Know-it-all Will couldn’t even know just _how well_ you’d keep your promise.”  
  
Will grunts and Aiden can hear the clench of his jaw without having to see it. Will’s words are quick and sharp as he remarks, “You’re just mad that you begged for it so much and I still got it first.”  
  
Aiden pulls back from Duncan’s cheek to shoot a look at his brother and quips, “I liked you better when you were using your mouth for something else.”  
  
Duncan shifts and his hand comes back soaked. He smears slick where their bellies press together, causing both Omegas to shiver and _shut their mouths_. Aiden is treated to the same treatment Will got when Duncan’s other arm moves in a sort of mirrored synchronicity to reach down and push his fingers into where Aiden’s soaking wet. Then it’s Aiden’s turn to whimper and whine until Duncan’s collected enough slick on his fingers that it might pool in his palm.   
  
Duncan works those fingers between their bellies the same way he had inside their holes, stroking and twisting until it might seem indulgent. Duncan then pulls his fingers out, but only so that he can push his cock into the space he prepared.   
  
Duncan’s biceps bulge as he grips by their shoulders again. Aiden wants to press his teeth against them, so he does. As Duncan thrusts between the bellies he filled _so well_ , Aiden digs his teeth into his muscle where there’s a jagged scar. When Will gasps again, Duncan turns his head to kiss the sound from his lips and Aiden is treated to the view of his neck, knowing that’s where his teeth will go next.   
  
“Who could ask for a better Alpha?” Aiden questions, pausing to lick across the reddened indents in his mate’s skin left behind by his teeth. He hasn’t broken skin. _Yet._ “Who could be stronger? More _virile?_ It’s not possible.”  
  
Duncan thrusts harder between their bellies as if _wishing_ he could prove his virility even more and Aiden knows the ring of red around his pupils must have overtaken all other color in his iris.   
  
Aiden rubs his hand across his belly and gives an exaggerated sigh as he says, “I’m so full of pup I don’t know if I could get any _bigger_.”  
  
Duncan pulls out one last time to spill across their bellies, grunting while his muscles tense and relax in a frenzy. He manages to hold himself up on trembling thighs – _so strong still_ – and Aiden can see he was right about Duncan’s eyes. But Aiden doesn’t have time to bask in his self-congratulation. Duncan already has each of his hands on each of his mates’ cocks and strokes them just how he knows they like.   
  
Aiden’s eyelashes blink rapidly and air rushes in and our of his lungs as his mate proves he knows exactly how to pull their pleasure from them and won’t hesitate to do it. He’s not looking to draw it out. There are times when Will and Aiden will touch each other for what feels like _hours_. They’ll touch as far as they can reach and whine when they can’t reach far enough. Duncan will then show them mercy by touching what they can’t but with that same reverent slowness. But not now.   
  
Duncan has them spilling across their bellies too in no time and _only then_ does he let himself return to bracing himself by their shoulders and holding himself to hover just above their bodies – close but not causing discomfort. He pants and groans and they groan with him when his chest hair brushes their stretched, strained skin.   
  
Once Aiden and Will might seem able to breathe again and regain a semblance of control over their own bodies, they lean forward to press their teeth against Duncan’s throat with practiced ease. By now, they know exactly where to bite and how hard so that Duncan’s skin gives under their teeth. Aiden’s mouth fills with the sharp, metallic bitterness of blood and he hums contented and pleasured by how it pairs so well with the taste of milk he remembers as his own.   
  
His licks across the wound are gentle, wanting to help clean and care but not inflame _too_ much. Aiden’s pretty sure Will’s not quite so gentle. Aiden finds Will’s hand and holds it, feeling Will squeezing back. They lick and lick until the blood might seem to slow and Duncan’s muscles go laxer and laxer with every pass of their tongues.   
  
Aiden couldn’t ask for anything more _perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like this second part :)

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Bee as always!


End file.
